Alvin
Alvin & the Chipmunks '''is the show that is made by Mr. Simon Bagdasarian Sr who died of a heart attack in 1972. Team Chipmunks David Seville '''David "Dave" Seville is a quick-tempered yet kind and somewhat insecure songwriter for the musical trio and Chipmunks' adoptive father and confidant. While Dave struggles to remain calm and objective, Alvin often irritates him, causing Dave to yell "Alvin!", to which Alvin responds with "Okay!" Dave plays piano and the guitar. He has short black hair and brown eyes. In the 1983 animated series, it is revealed that Dave first found the Chipmunks as infants abandoned on the door step of his old cottage. At first, he grows to like them but had trouble keeping them from misbehaving as he had important songs to write or else he'd lose his job. On top of that, Dave's landlord is a nasty man who even tries to kill the Chipmunks. However, Dave eventually hears their amazing singing voices and records them, making their song a hit and with the money they earn they manage to move into a large house, which Dave owns and live happily together as one big family. Dave and his chipmunks went to Wendy's and get hamburgers. 'Alvin the Chipmunk' Alvin is the lead vocalist and the oldest brother of Alvin and the Chipmunks. He wears red and his eyes are blue (amber in the live action/animated films). His enthusiasm is boundless and his despair bottomless. The term look before you leap does not usually apply to Alvin, who is impulsive, charming, and musical. The character always seems to make up hare-brained schemes to get what his goal is at the time, whether it be trying to help his brothers, keeping Dave from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation; however, Alvin seems to refer to his often illogical or crazy plans as "challenging the ordinary". On July 30, 2002, Alvin was No. 44 on TV Guide's list of "Top 50 Best Cartoon Characters of All Time".[10] 'Simon the Chipmunk' In addition to having an IQ just north of Einstein, Simon possesses a dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. He takes charge when Alvin goes too far with his hair brained schemes. Simon loves Alvin, although he secretly worries that they share the same gene pool. He wears glasses and blue attire, and has blue eyes. He plays the bass, bass clarinet, saxophone, bagpipes, tuba, and drums, among others. He is shown playing the keyboard in the original open for the 1980s series.[citation needed] He was also shown playing guitar in a 1980s Hardee's commercial. Simon is crying about his hula hoop and it's in Dave's bedroom so he decide to find one. 'Theodore the Chipmunk' Theodore is the child of innocence and the youngest. He is shy, loving, sensitive, chubby, gullible, trusting, and naïve. In short, he is an easy target for Alvin'smanipulations, he wears green and has green eyes. Theodore often holds the swing vote between his two brothers' choices of action. Simon appeals to Theodore's better nature while Alvin goes straight to bribery. He is constantly craving snacks and in one episode, Theodore tried to eat Alvin's hand because of his hunger. 'Brittany the Chipette' Brittany is the lead singer and the oldest sister of the Chipettes. She is considered that she looks a lot like Alvin because she likes to hang out with him. She also has a pleasing facial and physical appearance, but at times can be vain and self-serving with the extreme desire to have whatever she wants, but is still very caring. Often Brittany is happy to outdo others she dislikes; which often establishes the plot of the episode. She wears pink and she also has auburn brown hair which is seen in a stylized ponytail. 'Jeanette the Chipette' Jeanette is the middle sister and smartest of the Chipettes, even though she is the tallest. Like Simon, she wears glasses. She has brown hair in a bun in the '80s show and a short ponytail in the recent films. Her eyes are green in her TV appearances and The Chipmunk Adventure but were changed to purple in the live-action/CGI films. She cares about Simon and gets along with him very well. 'Eleanor the Chipettes' Eleanor is the youngest sister of the Chipettes. She has a lot in common with Theodore (who likes her) in terms of body shape and color of attire, but she is braver, more fit and remembers stuff better. She is blonde with pigtails and has brown eyes in the 80`s show, which changed to green in the more recent appearances of Eleanor. Category:1958 series debut Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:3D animations Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Category:MoviesCategory:FOX